Everyday Life in Hetalia Academy
by Rosebud0899
Summary: Here you'll be seeing the life of these High school students, new couples, bad breakups, fights, and who knows what else? Follow Lukas, Lovino, Arthur, Tino, Emil, Matthew and Feliciano in their own stories and experiences in Hetalia academy whether it's good or bad. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Day 1

**_Ok, this is just some little series of Hetalia highschool AU Some days will have different main characters. ^^ Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _First day of School – The party_**

It was a day just like any other except one thing, I was past schedule. My routine is, I wake up at five o'clock, get dressed and ready, eat, then I wait for my brothers by the front door so we can leave right away at seven. Since my alarm didn't go off I am now late and it's six-thirty. I quickly put on my coat as I ran downstairs I saw my two brothers waiting at the front door for me, Tino smiling as he held the car keys teasingly meaning I wasn't going to be driving and I was probably sitting in the back too since I woke up too late causing them to wait. I sigh as we walk outside and I was right, Tino got in the driver's seat while Emil got in the passenger's seat I sit in the back growing annoyed this day was starting off horrible already therefore I hate the first day of school it never goes well. I woke up late, didn't eat breakfast, I'm sitting in a cramped back seat since Emil doesn't know how to push the front seat forward I think he just does it on purpose to annoy me. I stare out the window as Tino starts driving us to school, Tino is a senior at our high school and will soon be going off to college, Emil is a freshman while I am a Junior. Since Emil is starting his first day in high school I must show him around because Tino will be too busy with his own stuff and I've already set everything up so I'm free to help him around the place. I lean back against the seat and watched as we pulled up to the school Tino parked close so that we'd have easy access getting out. I open the door and quickly stepped out of the car and waited for my brothers. Emil tossed me my bag and I put the strap on my shoulder thanking him as we walk to the front entrance.

"Emil, stay close you're a lot smaller than most students here so I don't want you getting lost." I spoke sternly as I looked back at him.

Emil just blushed and glared at me, "I'm not a child I can get around on my own, I don't see why you even have to help me."

"Because the school is a lot bigger than it looks and I don't want you getting lost." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The three of us walk in to the school and I look around noticing all the new freshman, and even a few other students who look like they're sophomores and juniors. I narrowed my eyes seeing the most horrid group in the school most people call them the bad touch trio only because they can get anyone they want with just a wink and a cheesy pick up line. They've almost got everyone in the school my best friend was even taken down by them and I would have thought he'd be the last one to give in. He managed to fall for the most perverted one in the group Francis. I look at Emil and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Do not go near them, if they try talking to you come find me or Tino I am telling you this for your own good. Got it?" I ask as I stood straight again.

He nods and glanced at the trio then looked straight ahead, "So, my classroom is A-1 and from there I have Math, Biology, history, lunch, English, P.E., then my elective art."

"Those will be easy to find then; your rooms will be close together since you're on the first floor. Art is a different story that's on the third-floor room 304." I look at my binder double checking since I had a list of all the rooms in the school.

"Why not just give me your dumb list so I can find all my rooms myself?" I can tell by the tone of his voice he's growing annoyed with me.

"Because, it's your first day and you're a freshman you know what happens to freshmen's?" I ask looking right at him.

He sighed "Yes, I know what happens but if I lay low and don't bother any older kids I am sure I'll survive." He said jokingly though I can tell he's just tired of me hovering over him so he doesn't get hurt.

"Fine, if you need help just find me and I'll deal with it." I hand him my list and watched as he quickly walked off without even looking back.

Tino chuckled "You suffocate him you know? I bet he's glad to have at least a little freedom just for a moment."

I glare at him, "He's young and doesn't know his way around here he could easily get hurt!"

Tino just rolled his eyes smiling some more "Whatever, I'm going to go find Berwald. He said he'd meet me at the cafeteria."

I nod and watched as he walked away as well leaving me alone in the middle of this ridiculous crowd of people. I sigh looking around seeing who was new and who wasn't. Since this town is small I've known most people since I was little though it's strange since our small town has many different people who come from many different places. I have known Arthur my best friend since I was five and he's from England. I've known the Bad touch trio sadly since I was in middle school and they're from Germany, France, and Spain. It's kind of an interesting school once you think about it, all the different cultures and people makes it exciting. I'm too busy reading though to get in to all the drama and action though, I don't see the point in getting caught up in all that. I've avoided it for two years now and I plan to keep it that way. I start to walk to my homeroom Arthur and me are in the same classes again since we're both in accelerated classes well, almost all since I was out sick one day I missed a major test last year and I'm now in a regular class for English though that can easily be made up.

I walk through the hall looking at all the lockers and people, I see the posters all around with bubbly colorful writing saying welcome back students and we're glad to have you new ones here too! It's stupid how much effort people put in just because it's the first day. I make it to my room fifteen minutes early before the bell rings and saw Arthur who seemed to be the only one other than me in the room. I walk over to him and sat down at the desk next to him.

"Hello, you look like your day started off as well as mine." I said as I organized my papers sadly we'll be getting our locker numbers and combinations in home room so I must carry my bag around.

He groans "It's been horrible, my brothers woke me up so you know how well that goes, I had to hurry and get ready so they wouldn't leave me behind or so I thought. I didn't have time to get in my morning tea, all because they said I was late for school. Francis… I won't even bother getting in to that topic." He said glaring at his desk.

I frowned "What did he do now?" I look over at him and knew it was bound to be something ridiculous since they're always fighting about something. I don't even know why he bothers staying with him if he hates him so much.

"He will not stop flirting with the new freshman have you seen him yet? Him and his friends, those three are getting worse every year!" he shouts his thick brows scrunched up in annoyance.

I sigh "Well, you don't have to deal with them until lunch, thankfully right? Unlike me who has to deal with idiots in my English class this year."

Arthur frowned looking over at me "I heard about that but didn't think it was true, you seriously have to take that class because you were out sick during that big test?"

I nod picking at the crack on my old desk since the school has a low budget they can't replace many things desks included.

He sighed "Bad luck, ay chap? I'd be happy to curse them if you'd like." He said smiling.

I laugh a little "No, it's fine. I'll just deal with it for now and hopefully I can get It changed."

The thing about Arthur is, the reason he's made fun of so often is because he believes he can do magic, he sees magical creatures though honestly, I don't really mind. He is sensitive about it though when he is made fun of and people don't believe him.

He nods "All right, so did you hear we got a few new students who aren't just Freshman. There is a Chinese guy named Yao he has a little brother who's also a freshman though he has an English name, Leon." He smiles "Apparently, he's as protective as you are with Emil." He teased.

I roll my eyes "Whatever, anyways who else is new?"

He thinks for a moment, "Well, there is two Italians who moved here they're twins totally opposite though. Then there is someone else but I forgot his name I hear he's from Canada though."

I nod "Sounds interesting, we haven't had Italians or Canadians surprisingly."

He nods "Yes, he's apparently related to Alfred, some bother of his though lived with his grandmother until now. Oh, there is one more. He's from Denmark his name is Mathias."

I tilt my head kind of curious "Denmark?"

He laughs "Yes, Denmark meaning we now have a full set of Nordics huh?" he said in a teasing tone.

I roll my eyes "Yes very funny, so what's he like?"

He sighed "Apparently, he moved here because he was kicked out of his old school for causing too much trouble and being loud."

I frown, "So meaning, avoid him at all costs."

Arthur smiled "Afraid so, you're just lucky I'm a teacher's pet otherwise I wouldn't have all this information and be able to warn you." He shrugged "Though a rumor is going around he's throwing a party so he can get to know some people and to 'celebrate' the first day of school."

I shook my head "Not happening Arthur, I'm not going and I don't care if Francis drags you to the party either I'm not going with you."

Arthur frowned "Please, Francis wants to go and he said he's taking me whether I like it or not and you know I'll have no one to talk to!" He shouts though stopped when he saw the teacher walk in and look in our direction.

I sigh "No, I don't like parties and you know that."

He looks at me pleadingly "Please, I'm begging you and you know I don't beg. It's supposedly the biggest party of the town and I'll be all alone there." He blushed "And normally if I'm alone I start talking to my magical friends and that never goes well." He said softly.

I stare at him for a minute then groan in defeat. "Fine, I'll go I'm never doing this for you again though and you owe me big time."

He smiles "Of course, thank you!" he was cut short by the bell ringing and students rushing in to the room.

Later, school had ended and it went fairly well. Emil made a friend with the new kid named Leon, Tino obviously was with Berwald as much as he could and I didn't have too many problems in my English class unless you count me finding out I have English with the ad touch trio. We were all heading home and turns out Tino was going to the party too, once I told him I was going as well he was surprised. "I'd never expect you to go to a party like this. So, if you don't mind me asking why are you going exactly?"

I roll my eyes and shrug, "Arthur, he doesn't want to be alone because Francis is dragging him to the party and he'll have no one to talk too." I lean back in the car seat slightly annoyed I am not a very social person, honestly big crowds make me slightly nervous not to mention the mess that will be there after the party.

Tino just smiled, "That's nice of you, Emil what are you doing tonight?" I looked in the rear-view mirror and watched his face turn slightly pink something must be going on.

"Well-" he said looking down at his lap, "I was planning on having Leon over so we could study one of our teachers is already giving out a test by the end of the week."

I glare at him through the mirror, "You're having a boy over while we're gone?" he just glared back, me and him never agree on house rules he rather do his own thing while I try to keep a bit of order in the house.

"Yes, I am. Nothing is going to happen we're just studying ok?" he crossed his arms and looks out the window. There was no point in trying to talk to him anymore he'd just start yelling or he'd ignore me that'd just be a waste of breath.

We got home and all three of us head inside the house, I went upstairs to get ready along with Tino. Emil just stayed downstairs and started on his homework, I had already finished mine in school it wasn't much since it was just the first day. I walk in to my room and looked around for something to wear thankfully my room is completely organized. I walk in to my closet and chose a dark blue T-shirt, I grab a black jacket then I took my dark grey pants out. I was pleased with what I chose and made sure to put on a belt since sometimes these grey pants will slip down a little. I check myself in the mirror and fixed the barrette in my hair, though people constantly make fun of me having this on all the time I never take it off it was given to me by my mother and it's very important to me. I sigh once I was done getting ready, I grab my phone and went downstairs I notice Tino was already done getting ready and was waiting for me. A look of astonishment crossed his face when he turned around to see me, "You look amazing, all dressed up and everything!"

I huff looking away, "It's nothing big, let's just go and get this over with so I can forget this ever happened." I muttered as I opened the front door. I look back at Emil "You better not do anything tonight, Leon also better keep his hands to himself!"

Emil just turned red in embarrassment, "Will you stop, I'm not that kind of person and he isn't either!" he goes back to his school work and starts ignoring me.

Tino shook his head chuckling, he leads me outside so I probably wouldn't keep pestering Emil about how some boys are sneaky and can easily manipulate you. We get in the car and I shut the door looking out the window. "So, does anyone know who this kid looks like? It's kind of stupid going to a party when you don't even know the guy." I said turning to face Tino.

He shrugs, "We're in high school, so is he what's the worst that could happen? Drinking, smoking, a few couples showing too much affection in public that's about it." He smiles, "Just relax for a bit, you'll have fun. Both you and Arthur."

I roll my eyes, I doubt it parties were never my thing before our parents passed away any time they tried throwing a party for me when I was younger I'd just hide out in my room with Arthur and we'd play with his little magical friends or read. Big crowds make me feel closed in, giant messes after parties just disgust me. Everything must be in order, if not I get irritated and I must clean it up. Speaking of messes, "You need to clean your windows more they're filthy." I mumble.

Tino groans in slight aggravation, "I've washed them twice last week and once this week because you said so, they're windows that are outside twenty-four-seven there is no way they'll be clean to how you want them." He continues driving to the address that was given to him.

"Well, why not get a cover for the car? That could help." I watch as we pass by a few houses in the neighborhood amazed at how big some are, this must be a wealthy part of town. We're not poor or anything, our parents had a decent amount of money they had left us but we choose not to spend a lot we like our small house. Our mother was a doctor, our father stayed at home to take care of us though he used to be a doctor as well it's how our parents met. Our parents had passed away around four years ago, Tino wasn't old enough to take care of us at the time so we had to live with one of our uncles until a year later when court finally decided Tino could take care of us. Though he does do a lot, I am the one who does most of the house work, and I make sure we have a budget and keep order in the house. It's not the perfect family but it's ours and I don't mind it at all. I notice as I was thinking we had stopped and Tino was looking at me with a worried expression.

"You've been in a daze for a few minutes now you, all right?" he asks moving some hair out of my face. I push his hand away and nod.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking is all no need to worry." I assured him, he didn't look like he believed me but he dropped the subject.

We get out of the car and right away I hear Tino squeal happily as he sees Berwald, he runs past me and jumps in to his arms hugging him. Honestly, I don't see why they don't just get married already, they're both eighteen and obviously can't be apart for too long. I walk past them ignoring their sudden make-out session. I step in to the house and went looking for Arthur, I look around and noticed almost all the kids from school were here but no sign of Arthur. I can barely hear anything over the loud music, and the bright lights are hurting my eyes but I can deal with it. I cringe seeing all these cups everywhere I look over and also noticed a bunch of food mixed together as well as if people have no manners and just let the food fall in to the bowl without a care. I sigh walking to the back of the room and leaned against a wall, I'll just stay here and Arthur can find me instead because I'm not going to walk around this house with a mess like this around.

I watch as the people are dancing, singing and some even just screaming wanting to just make noise it was kind of childish. I notice in the back some people are drinking and smoking just like Tino said they would. Three of those people drinking were the bad touch trio, you know now that I think about it Francis may know where Arthur is. I hesitantly walk over to them, I know I hate talking to them but I want to find Arthur so I'm not just sitting here bored. I walk over to the table they're drinking at and tapped Francis on the shoulder knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me over the loud music. He turns around and grins when he sees me, "Oh, bonjour beautiful." He purred wrapping an arm around my waist.

I huff pushing him away, "Don't touch me, filthy pig." I mutter stepping back so I had a good enough distance away from his wondering hands. "I just wanted to know if you knew where Arthur was." I shout over the music.

He shrugs, "Mon lapin, he was so upset with me today he decided not to come to the party such a shame." He pouts then finished off the bottle of whatever he was drinking.

I glare at him, "He didn't come?" I ask my voice full of anger.

I notice he smiled nervously and stepped back, "Non, he was uh very upset he had even thrown his phone at me but he missed and it broke after hitting the wall." I watch as he went to grab another bottle.

I was angry now, how could he do this!? He knew I didn't want to go to begin with and now he just doesn't show up and doesn't even bother to tell me!? I grab the bottle Francis had just opened and threw it on the ground watching as it broke and the liquid spilt everywhere. I storm in to the house and went back to my spot, I can't leave now I don't even know where Tino is and he has the car keys. This party is ridiculous and now I don't even have anyone to talk to!

"Hey, you look like you could use a drink." I heard a unfamiliar voice say and it sounded like it was close to me. I look to my right and saw a man I've never met before, he had bright blonde spikey hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie, the smile on his face was huge it was kind of annoying to look at.

I shook my head no, "I don't drink, so you can just leave me alone now." Though I meant to sound rude his smile didn't go away he actually smiled even more!

"Oh, that's all right I just wanted a reason to talk to you. You looked kind of upset so I wanted to see if you were all right." He grins leaning against the wall standing right next to me. "So, are you?"

I roll my eyes, not like I'll see this guy ever again might as well talk to him. "No, my friend didn't tell me he wasn't coming tonight so now I'm stuck here at this party I didn't even want to go to with no one I actually get along with. To make it worse I hate parties this one is just as bad as any others I have been to." He just laughs and takes a sip of his drink he had in some red plastic cup.

"That so? Everyone else seems to be having a good time, I think they did a decent job on the party." He glanced at me I notice a look in his eye as if he was hiding something I didn't like it.

"No, it's messy, loud, and people are all over the place just screaming for no reason. Do you see how some people are dancing that's not even dancing it's just grinding against another person! Mathias or whatever his name is, is an idiot for throwing a party like this."

The guy next to me just laughs even harder, he leans closer to me and smirks. "Want to know a secret? I'm sure it'll really surprise you."

I raise an eyebrow looking at him slightly confused and curious, "What?"

He leans closer his lips against my ear so he could whisper to me without the music blocking out his voice, "That idiot you're talking about, that would be me." My eyes widen and I step back.

"Listen… I- I didn't mean it, I'm just irritated and I'm not a big fan of parties…" Did I seriously just talk back about this guy's party right in front of him?

He just shakes his head and chuckles, "It's fine, don't worry about it. I just found it funny that's all." He grins, "you're pretty cool, you know that? How about you call me sometime and maybe we can hang out at school."

I look at him wondering if he was serious, "Really?"

He laughs, "Yeah, what's your name?" he tosses his cup in a barrel in the middle of the living room.

I awkwardly look away, "Lukas, Nice to meet you."

He smiles, "You're in my English class, Nice to meet you too glad we'll be able to hang out then." He takes out his phone and looks up at me. "Tell me your number so I can text you later."

I hesitate for a moment but finally decided to tell him my number, I watched as he adds it to his phone then he smiles once more. "Awesome, we can keep hanging out until the party ends if you want. It'll give us time to get to know each other better."

I nod, "All right… um, what do you want to know?" I ask leaning against the wall again.

He laughs, "Whatever you want to tell me, or if you want I can tell you about myself first."

The party ended a few hours later it was around midnight now, me and Mathias had been talking the whole time. Tino had given me the car keys at around ten and said he'd be going home with Berwald for the night. Once I noticed everyone had left I decided it was probably best I leave too. Mathias grins and walks me outside to the car, "It was fun talking with you, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He waves as I get in the car.

I nod "Yeah, guess so." I start the car and drove off without another word, what was I going to do tomorrow? It was nice talking to him and all but I'm not good with new people and I know eventually he'll realize I'm not as interesting as he thinks I am. What I do know is, Arthur is going to be in some serious trouble when I see him at school.

 ** _Alright, hoped you liked that. Some characters are going to be a little OOC, I'm using some little Headcanons for Norway, He's got a bit of OCD, he has some social anxiety but not too bad. He just doesn't like big crowds. I'll be putting the stories of other pairings along with continuing this one._**


	2. Day 2

_**Arthur's Point of View for this one, if you'd like I take requests you can request something happens here in the story or you could request I write a Oneshot, Just tell me what'd you like to happen and which couple. ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Day 2: New friends**

Why did I sleep in so late!? I shouldn't have let that stupid frog upset me so much, what he said was nothing new to me. I run down the hall hoping no papers were falling out of my binder, I turn the corner and see my classroom up ahead and sigh in relief. I slowly step inside glad I wasn't late the bell had just rung once I sat down. I set my binder on my desk and sort out my papers, I glance over at Lukas who was writing down notes and the assignments for the week. I was kind of confused as to why he didn't even bother saying a hello when I sat down, though it's probably just because he doesn't want the teacher to notice he was talking and he wants to pay attention. I decide to drop it and just start working on what I was supposed to be doing I'll just speak with him after class.

Once class was over, I pick up my stuff and turn to speak with Lukas but I notice he had already left. I frown feeling kind of hurt, we always walk to class together ever since the whole football team incident he's never left my side at school. I sigh and start heading to my next class alone, I glance around the hall nervously normally I have Lukas with me so no one bothers me but now that he's ignoring me I'm all alone and anyone can mess with me. I turn a corner and head upstairs to my chemistry class, as I walk up the steps though I notice a green fluffy thing at the top of the staircase. I smile recognizing that green fur anywhere! I quickly run up the stairs and pick up the green fluff ball and smiled some more, "Hello flying mint bunny, what are you doing on the ground? I thought you hated being down there."

I carry him down the hall and watched as his little wings flap a bit and his nose twitched slightly. I chuckle, "Not speaking today? Did the fairies take your voice again hm?" I pet between his long ears and look down at him.

I was interrupted though when I hear a few laughs in the background and people whispering, "Big brows is at it again, what is he even talking to?" I look up and notice all the people snickering and whispering to their friends.

I blush and walked a bit quicker down the hall, I set flying mint bunny down and let him fly off. I look around and people are still laughing. I even see the football team heading towards me, I curse under my breath then looked around hoping for an escape but I didn't see one. It was too late anyways, I see the quarterback of the team walk up to me and smirks. "What do you want Sadık?" I ask stepping back.

He laughs, "Can't I just say hi to an old friend?" he asks wrapping his arm around me and pulls me closer. I glare at him and tried pulling away, tried being the keyword he was pretty strong. "So, who were you talking to?"

I glare at him, "None of your business, now let me go so I can get to class." He laughs and looks down at me an evil glint in his eye.

"I would… but I just can't, I can't have freaks like you wondering the school and not knowing your place. Only reason people are nice to you is because of Lukas but since he isn't here right now…" I gasp when the back of my shirt was suddenly grabbed and I was yanked forward. I had dropped all my stuff on accident but there was no way of picking it up because I was being dragged. I look around and notice a small crowd forming I start struggling to get away shouting at them to let me go but it wasn't working. I was pushed in to the middle of the hall where anyone could see what was happening. I noticed Sadık walk in to the center as well, His smirk was annoying he looked so cocky he wouldn't be so tough if he didn't have all these people around him. "Now who wants to see me pond this freak to the floor!" I hear some kids chanting "Fight" which made me nervous. Where are all the teachers!?

He slowly starts walking over to me, I back up which each step forward he takes but my back hit a few kids and they laugh pushing me towards Sadık That was when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and raised a fist ready to bring it down any second. I shut my eyes preparing for a hit, it was taking a little longer than I thought, so when I didn't feel anything I opened one of my eyes half way and glanced around. Sadık wasn't next to me anymore, he wasn't even standing actually he was on the ground one of the other football players by the looks of it had hit him and knocked him out. My eyes widen and I stare at the boy in shock, he had golden blonde hair with this strange cowlick, blue eyes and was wearing glasses. Wait, that's Alfred! We have never actually talked I just always heard a lot about him. I watch as he glares at Sadık then walks over to me but instead of that nasty glare he was giving the other he had a warm smile when he looked at me. "Hey dude, you alright? I know he can be kind of a jerk sometimes."

"U-um.." I nod not knowing what to say to him, he had saved me from probably a horrible beating. He laughs and pats me on the back, "See you later then dude, and if these guys bother you again just call for me. My name's Alfred remember that because I believe I just became your hero!" He walks past the crowd without a problem and I just stared at him as he walked away. Alfred huh? That's a nice name. I regain my composure and start heading back to where I had dropped my stuff I was probably going to be late for class now so I felt like it didn't matter how fast I went. I kneel and start picking up my stuff, it was all disorganized and scattered everywhere. I sigh in annoyance and just grabbed it all I'll fix it when I get in class, no point in doing it here. I walk to class ignoring the bell and stepped inside the classroom, of course the teacher glares at me and said I should be on time and next time she won't be as nice.

I sat down at my desk next to Lukas like every other class we have together, I notice he glances at me then at my binder but looks back at his paper without a word being said. I figured he was still just mad at me so I ignored it and went to start on my work but, I saw a small paper neatly folded land on my desk and I look down at it in confusion. I open it up and read it.

'What happened? You're never late and you and your binder are a mess.' I sigh replying, explaining what happened but I also asked him why he was ignoring me up until now. He just said we'll talk after class, because we'll have lunch at that time. I nod in agreement and just continued with class like normal, it was kind of boring I never did like chemistry but I had to pay attention to pass because I have never failed a class in my life or will I ever. Once the bell rang me and Lukas got up and walked out of class he leads me to a quiet area in the lunchroom before everyone got here and it would be loud. He leans against the wall and crossed his arms. I don't bother to look at him yet as I start fixing my binder since I didn't have time in class.

"So, mind telling me now what's with the silent treatment?" I ask organizing my papers. He just scoffs and glared at me.

"You know why, and if you forgot I'm going to get even more mad." I know he was watching me carefully as I try to think of what he could possibly be mad at me for.

I frown not knowing what he could be mad at me for, I can't think of anything I was sure I didn't do anything yesterday we talked like usual and we even said our goodbyes when heading home. Afterwards though me and Francis got in to a fight and I got upset and stayed home that night nothing out of the ordinary- I stayed home that night and left Lukas at the party alone. My eyes widen as I look up at him, "Lukas- I'm so sorry I completely forgot about the party I was just fighting with Francis before it and it completely slipped my mind."

He continued to glare at me, "You could have called on your house phone, Francis told my you broke your cellphone. Could have said you weren't coming but I end up showing up alone and no one to talk to."

I look down feeling horrible, "I know… Normally I don't let our fights bother me so much but this one was bad I didn't mean to leave you at a party alone, honest."

He huffed looking away, "Yeah, you're just lucky I managed to find someone to talk to. Otherwise I probably would have been ignoring you the whole day."

I smile a little, "You found someone to talk to, who?"

"None of your business for now, but what I want to know is what did Francis say or do to upset you so much you forgot about the party and make you late for school because I know you and I know when you get upset you're always late." He crossed his arms looking at me as if a mother would at her child.

"I-It was nothing really…" I say softly as I pick up my binder holding it tightly against my chest. Lukas wasn't buying it though and I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't. I sigh sitting down on one of the seats at our little table, "It started off like any other fight we have."

I glare at him crossing my arms in annoyance, "Do you really have to flirt with people so much? You're even starting to do it in front of me now!"

Francis just pouts, "But, the people need my beauty and love I cannot simply just share it with one person!"

"Oh really, So you think it's ridiculous for your _boyfriend_ to just want you to be with only him and not flirt with other people?" I ask really hoping he won't be dumb enough to answer.

He frowns, "why are you getting so upset? I've always done this even before we started dating."

I shake my head, "Because it's just ridiculous. I only started dating you because you said I was the only one you loved, are you telling me that was a lie!?" I shout stepping towards him.

He sighs, "Arthur, mon lapin. You are the only one for me I can't help it though I am a French man it's in my blood. I see a beautiful face I flirt."

I glare at him, "You're the worst kind of person, you know that!? You know what forget it, I'm done talking to you today." I said feeling horrible when I heard my voice crack.

"But what about the party? Why are you constantly starting fights!?" I can hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

"Why do _I_ start fights? You're the one prancing around school flirting with anyone you see how can I not complain about that!?" I shout, I was getting tired of this his constant flirting and then blaming me for complaining about it.

He looks at me like I was crazy, "Arthur, we've talked about this. It's not a big deal you're just being dramatic why don't you go hang out with your _magical friends_ then if you don't want to be with me."

I frown, "I don't like how you said that, at all. Are you making fun of me? You said you'd never do that, I deal with it too much with everyone else already!"

His eyes widen when he realized what he had done, "Arthur, I didn't mean to- Listen how about we forget about all this, Oui?"

I glare at him, "No! I'm not just forgetting this, you know how I feel when people make fun of me for that. I can't help it if I see them and you can't! I knew you were a jerk but-but I didn't expect you to go this far!" before he could say another word I storm off and started heading home which lead to me not going to the party.

I was now sitting down at the table we were at wiping away a few tears that fell, "So you see, I didn't mean to forget I just didn't want to bump in to him at the party and I was too upset to go anywhere." I felt Lukas rubbing circles on my back comfortingly. "I can't believe he did that to me, he knows how upset I get."

I hear Lukas sigh, "Arthur, he isn't worth you getting upset over. He's bad news just like his other two friends." I know he's trying to help but it's not working it makes me feel worse realizing I was dumb enough to go out with him in the first place.

"I think I'm done with him, this time I mean it. He went too far this time." I notice a few people starting to stare, I hide my face so no one saw me cry. I feel Lukas grab my arm and help me up, he grabs out stuff and leads me out of the cafeteria.

"Come on, don't let them see you're upset." He said softly as he brings me to the back of the school. We sit down on the ground and Lukas held me close as I cried some more, "I should have known it would have ended like this!" I sobbed loudly.

He sighs, "I know, he's a total jerk for doing this to you. Just think though, if you break up with him you can find someone else, someone a lot better than him." I shook my head not believing him.

"No I won't, no one wants me I'm the crazy in the school I see magical creatures no one else can and I'm constantly bullied when you're not with me even today I was almost beat up." I wipe my eyes finally calming down a little so that I wasn't crying so hard. "If it wasn't for Alfred I would have been in the nurse's office or worse."

"Isn't he the kid always going around saying he's the hero, he's also part of the football team, right?" He asks as he pulls out some tissues he always came prepared. He hands them to me and I gladly take them. I nod and looked up at him. "Yeah, He's the star player best the school has ever had he's even going for quarter back this year." Lukas nods not really interested but he's acting like he is I could tell since I know him so well.

I use the tissue to clean my face and then I throw it away in a nearby garbage can. Lunch was probably over by now but I was glad Lukas was here to help me. "Listen, I'm sorry for making you miss lunch you can come over today if you'd like and I'll make something for you." I saw him cringe, "Sounds like a good offer but I'll just buy something real quick, I'll still come over though." He said as he starts walking back inside and I follow.

We went our separate ways when Lukas had to go to English, I walk down the hall and head to class hoping nothing would go wrong this time. As I walk to my next class I notice Alfred talking with a few other football players but I choose to ignore it, he probably doesn't remember me anyways I was just a way for him to look good. I was right by my class but couldn't go in yet, this teacher waits until the bell rings to let kids inside the room. I sigh hearing the football players get louder it was kind of annoying. I look down at my binder and sighed, it was all organized and put back together but some papers had a few shoeprints on them. I jump slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Woah dude, chill out I didn't mean to frighten you!" Alfred put his hands up in surrender and stepped back to give me space. "I just wanted to know if you're doing any better after what happened earlier."

I look at him and nod "Ah, Y-yes. I'm doing quite well actually thank you." I her him laugh loudly then wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, cool accent didn't hear it before since all you did was nod. I understand why though I mean seeing a hero as great as me for the first time is a lot to take in." I scoff at how much he was complementing himself. He's quite full of himself isn't he kind of like someone else I know.

"Yes, well I am from England so of course I have an accent. Anyways mind telling me why you're speaking with me? Not to be rude but your type doesn't usually mix with my type." I pull away from him so his arm wasn't on me anymore. I didn't like being touched, it's not like I gave him permission to touch me either.

He frowns in confusion, "Types? What are you talking about, I have all different kinds of friends I was kind of hoping we could be friends to that is if you want." He grins showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

I look away feeling kind of awkward, "Uh… w-well, I'm not a very good friend I only have one actually. So that gives you an idea on how badly I interact with people."

He laughs, "That's alright, I don't mind besides when we're friend I can easily introduce you to some others and maybe you'll get along with them too."

I smile a little, "That sounds nice, you really want to be my friend?" I was hesitant on trusting him I've had people fool me before I don't want it to happen again.

He nods, "Yeah dude, why wouldn't I? So, what do you say you wanna be friends?" though his English is horrid he does seem like a nice guy.

"Alright, Let's…be friends." I hold my hand out for him to shake but he just stared at it then wrapped his arm around my shoulders again.

I allow it this time but I was very uncomfortable since no one has ever been this close before and had their arm wrapped around me like this not even Francis. Speaking of him I watch as he walks down the hall with his two other friends he looks this way but I quickly look away before he saw I was looking at him. I start talking to Alfred, "So, um…. What do you like to do for fun?"

He shrugs, "Football, videogames, helping people, how about you?" He looks down at me since he was kind of taller than me which was kind of annoying but I can deal with it. I glance in Francis's direction and noticed he was glaring at us. I let a small smile form and I look back at Alfred.

"I like to read, talk with some _friends..._ that I have. I like to take walks and cook." I see Alfred frown then look at me confused.

"You said you only had one friend, you have more?" I blush realizing I did say. I look down embarrassed if I tell him the truth he'll stop hanging out with me and will avoid me like everyone else.

"W-well you see…. Um… the thing is- these _friends_ are…Different! Yes, that's it they're different. They're not human…" I mumble growing even more embarrassed as I go on because he looked so confused but then I saw him laugh.

"Oh, I get it. Pets! Dude should have just said that in the first place, so what pets do you have?" Oh great, now he thinks I have pets! I do have one cat but that's about it, anything more and it's just too much trouble for me.

"O-oh, I have a cat…" I awkwardly look away rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's it? Yeesh the way you phrased it thought you had more. Oh well, a cat is pretty cool." He pulled me closer so our sides were touching. "You're really interesting, never met someone like you before usually I just see jocks or cheerleaders." I smile at that taking it as a compliment.

I look over at Francis once more, he looked mad I see him whisper to his friends then I saw him start walking over here which made me grow nervous. Once he was next to me he faked a smile and looked at Alfred, "Bonjour, nice to meet you I'm Francis mind telling me why you have your arm around my boyfriend?" I hear what I believe is jealousy? Maybe it is maybe it isn't either way he sounded mad.

Alfred awkwardly stepped back and put his hands up in surrender "Sorry dude, just hanging out is all didn't mean anything by it." I sigh stepping in not wanting Alfred to get in trouble because I didn't stop him.

"Francis it's none of your business what happens between me and him, why don't you go find a group of girls to flirt with like you always do!" Francis glares at me then grabs my wrist pulling me away from Alfred. "Let me go!" I shout trying to pull my wrist free.

"Not until you tell me what you are doing with him! We're supposed to be dating and you go off and start hanging out with another man?" I yank my hand free and step back glaring at him.

"You're one to talk, how about all those others you have flirted with behind my back huh!? Or what about when I always confront you on it and you say I'm just being dramatic!?" I rub my wrist since he had gripped it so tightly it kind of hurt. "What I do is my business not yours, so leave me alone it's not like you care what I do anyways you've never took the time to pay attention to me before I don't see why now is different."

Francis just shook his head and stomped off, he pushed past his friends and disappeared in to the crowd of people. I shyly look over at Alfred and hoped he wasn't going to start avoiding me now. "I-I'm sorry about that, normally he ignores me when we see each other in the hallway so I didn't expect this to happen."

He shrugs, "No big deal but he seems like a jerk, a boyfriend who ignores you and then just argues doesn't seem like a good person to be with." He leans against the wall crossing his arms, "I mean, if I was your boyfriend I'd pay attention to you all day until you got tired of me bothering you. Then I'd buy you some flowers or something so you'll have some surprises."

I blush as he lists off what he would do if he dated me, Francis had never said stuff like that before it was nice to hear though it'd never happen it was still sweet. I chuckle, "Well, that's very sweet I'm sure you'll make someone very happy one day."

He looks over at me and grins, "I will wont I? I'm just that amazing I mean I have to be since I'm a hero." I shake my head smiling at how so full of himself he was.

After that whole argument in the hall and we finished class it was time to head home, I wait by the front gate of the school so me and Lukas could walk to my place together. I'm sure he'll be interested to know what happened earlier between me, Alfred, and Francis, I look up at the sky and noticed it was getting slightly cloudy. The weatherman did say it'd be raining this week, it'll probably start later today or tomorrow morning. I smile as I look at the clouds it reminded me of England, it was always cloudy there, though I was young when we left I still remember a bit of it. I would like to go back one day but that wouldn't be for a long time, my family doesn't want to go back, they like it here and we have no one to visit there. My family doesn't really get along with the other part in England, we always fought and never got along they're kind of why we moved. I look back and saw Lukas jogging over here, which is strange since he's never done more than walking before. I was about to ask him what was going on but he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the street until we were far from the school.

"Lukas, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" I shout yanking my hand free and stopped running, both me and him were out of breath so I thought it'd be best if we took a break.

He pants sitting down, "Sorry, I just wanted to get away real fast I didn't want to deal with _him._

"Who is _him,_ you never told me about anyone you're trying to avoid. What's going on?" I sit down next to him and tried to relax from all that running.

"Well, I was going to tell you but you were too upset earlier so I wanted to make sure you were ok first. While I was at the party I found someone to talk to, thing is though it was the guy who had set up the party to begin with." He runs his hand through his hair moving it out of his face he take his hair clip out and fixes his hair so that his bangs weren't in his face anymore.

"You met Mathias, so what? He wasn't that bad, was he? Is he threatening you or something? You should tell the principle if that's happening!" I cross my arms and huff, "I knew he was bad news from all the rumors I have heard about him."

I watch Lukas shake his head, "No, it's nothing like that at all. He's actually really….Nice. Not what I expected at all, we talked until the party was over and everyone had left. Now he won't stop talking to me and he keeps grinning any time he sees me." He sighs looking up at the sky "I don't know what to do though, I don't interact with people well but he really wants to hang out with me."

I couldn't help but laugh, "It's not that bad, honestly I thought it was something serious the way you were running away from the school. Just talk to him like you did at the party I'm sure he wouldn't be bugging you if he didn't like you- Do you like him?" I guess that was a stupid question to ask because a second later he punches my arm. I rub the spot he had hit and sighed leaving a mental note never to ask if Lukas likes anyone ever again.

"I don't like him, not like that we're just- I don't know what we are but we're nothing close to that. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend and don't plan to. Education is more important than dating, you've already been dragged in to it I won't." He stands up and dusts his pants off then helps me up as well.

I sigh and we start walking again, "Listen Lukas, it's fine to like something it's a natural thing in life maybe it'd be good for you." Maybe then you won't be so grouchy all the time, I thought to myself I may be his best friend but he won't let that stop him from killing me if I ever said that to his face.

"Not happening, I don't like people and people don't like me, you remember how long it took for just us to become friends?" He asks looking forward not bothering to look at me as we talked.

I nod, "Yeah, took about a year that's because we were both shy though and I had just moved here plus you were the only one who stood up for me when people made fun of me." I chuckle thinking back to it, "I believe you had threatened to lock someone in the janitor's broom closet for the weekend if they made fun of me again."

He nods finally looking at me, "Yeah, he started crying but never made fun of you again. I don't see why people are afraid of me, I can't do much I'm smaller than most guys in school and I am definitely not the strongest."

I shrug, "It's the way you present yourself, you walk in to a room and your actions say, you try anything and I won't hesitate to hurt you. Kind of like the new Italian kid we have, Lovino. He's a lot louder than you though and swears more than I ever heard before." I cringe remembering yesterday I had first seen him when I was walking to my English class. Antonio was trying to flirt with him but Lovino had headbutt him and then told him to fuck off, I believe he called him a tomato bastard after that.

"Well, either way. I still think It'd be good for you to meet new people I mean Alfred will be introducing me to some new people later this week maybe you should try too." I smile as I look at him, I knew it was hard for him to make new friends and we've been each other's only friends for a long time now. It's time we got to meet new people we'll still be best friends and hang out, I just don't think it's healthy for us to only know one person at school that we can really talk to.

He groans in annoyance, "It won't end well, I've gotten worse as years gone by but if he can deal with me then maybe I'll consider being his friend…"

I smile, "Thank you, I'll let you know how it goes with me too. Francis hates that I'm hanging out with Alfred now, he even went up to him and nearly caused a fight."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? This coming from the guy who never pays attention to you because he's too busy spewing cheesy movie lines to random girls or guys who walk past him."

I nod, "I know! I was surprised too but it is what it is I'm not going to stop hanging out with Alfred, especially if he's going to just keep flirting with strangers."

He shrugs, "Let's just see how it goes, only time will tell who knows maybe he will stop flirting." It didn't take long for both of us to start laughing at just the thought of that.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen."

 _ **So, Next chapter will be in Lovino's point of view.**_


	3. Day 3

**Ok, so just to warn you Lovino's chapters consist of some stuff people may not like reading about, He's depressed, because he's always been badly bullied, constantly told he should be more like his brother. So, because of all that, he does cut I was just warning you now so if you don't like that stuff don't read it!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 3: Tomato Bastard**

Same horrible morning, same horrible morning routine, same horrible grandfather, and same horrible brother. I was getting ready for school, I would have thought this one would be different since it isn't in Italy but I was wrong. All schools are the same, no matter where you go no matter what kids are there it's all the same. I'm a loudmouth, grouchy Italian and it seems no one really likes that what they do like though is my brother. My brother is a sweet, naïve, airheaded Italian yet he can make friends anywhere he goes. My grandfather is kind of the same way, I'm the only one in this house who doesn't belong here. I put on a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, comb through my hair then look in the mirror. I look ugly, I'm not as good looking as my brother I've been told these many times. They say it's because of how often I frown but I know It's not just that, my brother is perfect and I'm not it's that simple. I can easily point out every flaw I have, it's kind of hard not to when you're reminded of them every day by your family and people at school. I look down at my shoes, I didn't want to look at myself anymore. I grab my bag and leave my room and head downstairs, I see my brother and grandfather hugging by the front door saying their goodbyes for the day. I walk past them without a word, I knew my grandfather would just say something to make this day worse and my brother would start crying because then it'd just lead to a fight between me and the old man. I was halfway down the driveway when I hear my brother's annoying voice call out for me as he runs down to catch up.

"Fratello, wait for me!" he finally caught up and we were now walking beside each other. "Why didn't you say goodbye to nonno, won't he be upset?"

I scoff then look his way, "The old man is probably happy I didn't say goodbye, and honestly if he is upset I don't care!" I start walking a little faster not wanting to talk about him.

"Ve, but that's not nice you should go back and say goodbye to him." He whines grabbing my arm.

I yank my arm free than glare at him, "Don't grab my arm like that, how many times to I have to tell you not to just cling to me!?" I shout at him.

He looks at me with teary eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot again please don't be mad at me!" I roll my eyes at how emotional he was.

"I'm not mad at you, idiota just stop clinging to me!" I huff and start walking again, I ignore his calls to slow down and continued heading to school.

Once we made it Feliciano of course saw the girls first and grins waving to them, "Ciao, ciao!" he leaves me without even a glance and went to talk to the girls, I roll my eyes hearing them giggle.

I just start heading to my locker, I don't want to carry around this damn bag all day. I look around and watch as people look at me nervously some even whispering to their friends. It makes sense for them to do that, I did make an impression the first day of school after all. Ever since the first day of school I had this tomato bastard following me around like a lost puppy it was kind of annoying. I was finally tired of it so I decided to do what I always do, I yelled. Apparently, I did such a good job that now almost everyone in school avoids me now except him! He thought I was cute which I find idiotic how can I be cute? I was just yelling at you to go away and I didn't want to see his stupid face anymore. He must be dumber than my fratello and I didn't even think that was possible! I open my locker and started putting my stuff inside, I grab what I needed for my first class and slammed the locker shut. I turn around to start heading to class but of course things don't go as planned. Tomato bastard was back, I glare at him as he grins walking closer to me not even caring if the look I was giving him was practically shouting don't come any closer.

"Lovi, now my morning is complete seeing you here!" I can tell he's flirting and that annoys me even more.

I roll my eyes and just walk past him not bothering to say anything, he isn't worth my time but that isn't working out. He just followed me and continued talking, he starts talking about his friends and how I should meet them, he explains how there are so many different people in this school from all different places. Once he was done explaining everything he knew he wanted to know about me, that wasn't happening though. I don't like talking about myself, when I do people just find me even more unlikeable and he won't be any different.

"Lovi, Por favor? I want to get to know you better if we're going to be amigos." He grabs my free hand, the one that wasn't supporting all my books and stopped me from walking.

I turn and glare at him yanking my hand away, "Don't touch me, we're not going to be _amigos_ and you're not going to get to know me better. I don't like you, and I know you don't like me so let's just make it easy on both of us and stay away from each other."

He frowns the look on his face as if I just kicked a puppy, I roll my eyes and just walked away. I head to my history class, I hate almost everyone there then again, I hate almost everyone in this school. I step inside the classroom and looked around I guess I was kind of late because the only seat left was beside this guy with blonde hair and glasses he didn't look like anything special. I sit down next to him and sighed taking out all I needed for class as I hear the bell ring. I glance to my left and saw the boy was taking notes, I of course had forgotten a pencil to bring and rested my chin on my hand with my elbow propped up on my desk. Since I couldn't take notes I'd just have to wait until I got home and copy my idiot fratello's notes. I was kind of dozing off while the teacher was giving a lecture when I hear a small whisper to my left. I chose to ignore it because I didn't hear what it said so I didn't think it was important, but I heard it again which was bothering me so I finally turned in that direction only to see the boy I was sitting next to smile at me holding a pencil out.

"You look like you needed one, I don't mind sharing you can even keep it if you'd like." His voice was so soft I had to listen carefully otherwise I wouldn't have been able to understand him.

I took the pencil and muttered a quick thanks then started on my notes, I guess it was nice for that guy to help me out but I won't put much thought in to it. I'll probably return the pencil though, I have plenty in my locker I just forgot to grab one and I don't like taking from others even if they offered. Class didn't feel that long, usually it does since all I do is just take notes and listen to the teacher's constant nagging. I got up from my seat and looked around for that kid who gave me the pencil because when I looked towards his seat he was gone. I frown walking out of class and looked around the hallway, it was like he just disappeared. I sigh and decided to just head to my locker and get my own pencil I'll just return his in-class tomorrow. I walk down the hall avoiding the usual route I take knowing tomato bastard will probably be there waiting for me. I look around and saw a few people I haven't seen before and thankfully out of this whole crowd there was no annoying Spaniard trying to flirt with me. I make it to my locker and opened it up placing the pencil inside and took out one of my own. As I go to shut it I see that kid standing beside me as if he was waiting. I raise and eye brow looking at him confused, wondering why exactly he was there.

"O-oh I'm sorry, um… your locker is above mine I was just waiting to get in it." I nod then pulled out his pencil.

"Here, I don't like to keep other people's things." I shut my locker and was about to walk away.

"But- it's fine really, I have plenty and I was just being nice-" his sentence was cut when I turned around and looked at him.

I step towards him kind of glaring, I wasn't really mad I just hate when people think they need to be nice to me. "Do you think I need your charity? I can get by on my own I don't need other's help."

He puts his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it I just like helping people is all, I-I mean you look kind of lonely walking around school I figured if I got your attention at least a little maybe… we could be friends?" He was speaking so softly that by the end of his sentence he was practically whispering.

"Friends? _You_ want to be _my_ friend?" I ask in disbelief, I never trusted people who want to be friends with me since it never ends well.

He nods smiling slightly, "Y-yeah, it wouldn't be so bad, would it? I-I mean half the time you won't even know I'm there." The way he said that he sounded kind of sad.

I huff, "I don't become friends with people I just met, we could try to hang out I guess but we won't be friends for a while. That is, if I actually want to be your friend." I cross my arms and lean against the lockers.

He smiles, "Fair enough, I hope we can become friends though. So, would you like to hang out this weekend maybe?"

I think for a moment and nod, "Fine, this weekend let's meet at the part at around twelve we can go out to eat or something."

He laughs, "All right, do you allow people to have your number or only friends?" he asks tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Friends, but I suppose you'll need it to find me since that park is easy to get lost in." I mumble then pulled out my phone and told him my number, then waited for him to give me his.

Once we exchanged numbers we went our separate ways, well he went to get in his locker while I went to class.

I was early this time and sat in the back of the classroom sadly in this class tomato bastard and his idiotic friends are here. Tomato bastard of course once he sees me moves from his original seat and sits down next to me. I choose to ignore him as usual but it was hard since his friends joined him as well, they even had the balls to start talking to me as well.

"So, Lovi would you mind telling me and my friends here about you little brother?" my eyes narrow in annoyance when that stupid French bastard starts speaking to me, asking about my brother.

"First off, you baguette eating French bastard my name is Lovino. Lo-vi-no get that through your thick skull, I know your brain must be lacking the fresh air it needs from being clouded with your hundred layers of hairspray you use but I'm sure it's simple enough for you to understand." I glare at him then look at the front of the room reading what we were going to do today in class. "Secondly, if you want to know about my brother go ask him yourself. Though a little warning you go anywhere near my Fratello I'll cut your hair since it seems you care about it so much."

Just as I thought, he stopped talking to me and started paying attention to the board I ignored them for the whole class up until the end when a small note was placed on my desk. I sigh and opened it up curiosity getting the best of me. It was from the tomato bastard I can tell, why? Because he has a stupid grin on his face and he's staring at me as I read the note. I huff in annoyance and just ignored him as I read it.

 _Lovi, I'm going to be practicing after school and I was wondering if you'd like to come watch. I play on the soccer team, it's really fun hope you'll come. It's at three o'clock see you there!_

This idiot really expects me to sit in the hot sun and watch him play soccer? Though I enjoy the sport, I do not want to sit there and just watch them play as I sweat in the sun for no reason. It'd take a miracle for me to meet up with him after school that's for sure. I crumble up the note and toss it in the garbage, though it was annoying I had to sit next to three idiots throughout class I was happy since the teacher hadn't given out any homework and the bell was about to ring in two minutes. I start packing my things up to get ready to leave when I hear the teacher had an announcement.

"Next Friday a project will be due, you will be studying different countries. Choose a country of your choice then write an essay about the history, of said country. Yes, I know this isn't history class but this is a English class and essays are expected." The teacher smiles clasping her hands together. "The exciting part about this is, you'll be partnered up! The school would like to see more students getting along so they are having all classes doing at least one project this year that must have partners. I will read the list of who's partnered with who."

I feel all color drain from my face, I knew my luck and it was bad so bad I could tell already who my partner was going to be. I listen as she starts to read of the names. "Francis, and Gilbert." She looks up and smiles at the two then went back to reading names. I heard a few more being paired up until there was only six left. "Yao, and Ivan. Lukas and Mathias…" I watch a boy grow tense than look in the direction of another boy who was grinning almost as much as tomato bastard did. "Lastly, Lovino and Antonio. All right, now that you have your partners remember the project will be due next Friday. Good luck!"

I frown realizing I'll have to spend more time with tomato bastard or apparently, his name is Antonio, but I prefer my name for him. I walk past him ignoring his calls, I didn't want to deal with him or the project right now so I'll just push it aside until tomorrow. Tomato bastard had another idea though, he runs past me and stops when he's right in front of me. He grins and blocks my way so I can't walk past him which caused me to glare at him.

"Lovi, we have to start working on the project. So I guess maybe you will have to come to my practice after school so we can go to the library afterwards." He said almost too happily. He was like a kid in a candy store right now his eyes closed as he smiles widely showing off his perfect teeth. If I were a school girl or gay, I would honestly admit he was good looking though since I'm neither I won't.

I cross my arms and continued to glare at him, "Fine, but since I have to go to _your_ stupid practice I get to decide what country we're doing the project on. That country is Italy deal with it or you can do this project on your own."

He laughs, "All right, sounds good to me! See you after school Lovi!" he gives me a quick hug then runs off to his next class. I stood there in shock, did that bastard just hug me!? I snapped out of it when I hear the bell ring indicating I was late for lunch so I'll probably be in the back of the line and last to get my food.

I decide to head to the bathroom first since I wasn't feeling that hungry so lunch could wait but I heard some people talking in there and decided to wait until they got out first. I hear a deep voice and a few others but that one voice stuck out more than the others because he was talking about hurting someone. I lean against the wall trying to hear the conversation better, I may be bitter, grouchy and constantly yelling but I'm not cold hearted if I can stop someone from getting hurt I will.

"Big brows was just lucky Alfred was there to save him, otherwise I would have beaten him 'til he couldn't walk. I know he realizes his little body guards won't be there all the time and when he is alone…" I hear the guys laughing loudly and it annoyed me. I was about to leave to hopefully go find that kid it was obvious he had huge eyebrows hearing that nick name so I was hoping I could warn him. That was the plan anyway but that kind of went down the drain when I see a guy standing behind me smirking. I glare at him and stepped back, I know when I'm beat and this guy is two times my size and looks a lot stronger than me, he's also probably with the others in the bathroom. I cringe when I hear him shout to the others informing them I was listening in on their conversation. He grabs me by my arm and pulls me in to the bathroom as I fight to get free, I shout and thrash my body around trying to get out of his grip but it wasn't working.

"Look what we have here, it's rude to spy on your senior classmates." I look up at the guy when I recognized the voice. I continue to struggle in hopes I could get free and get away from these guys. "You know, I've heard about you you're the feisty Italian the one everyone avoids." I just glare at him.

He rolled his eyes but then quickly brought his knee up and kneed me in the stomach, "I don't like people who think they can just walk in and do what they like. This is my school and I'm in charge." I cough a little and gasp since that hit had knocked the air out of me. He grins it almost looked sinister "Why are you even here? From what I can tell no one likes you, the only one they care about is your brother."

"You know what, shut the hell up you bastard!" I shout as I continue to struggle trying to get away from him.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone?" he asks tilting his head, I just nod and glanced at the door. It was wide open I could easily escape if I could just get free. He scoffs then grabs a fist full of my hair yanking my head to the left so I'd look at him. "we'll see about that, you know how I heard a lot about you?" he asks letting my hair go.

I shook my head no, "And I don't care either." I mutter but that was a mistake because after I said that he punched me in the stomach.

He grins, "I don't want to leave marks on your face it'd be obvious we did something. Anyways, I heard the teachers talking about you I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." He said as he grabs my wrist and slowly pulls down my sleeve. "They were talking about how you'll need counseling, how you may not get along with other kids here. How they wish you'd be more like your brother feeling bad you're upset enough you'd hurt yourself."

I glare at him and yank my hand free, I pull my sleeve down and looked away from him holding my sleeves down tightly not wanting them to see anymore. "What the hell are you doing this for?" I ask mentally hitting myself for letting my voice crack.

He chuckles, "well, two reasons first, to teach you a lesson about spying on people and second, we can use you." He leans against the wall but made sure his goons were blocking the exit. "When I ask for you, you will come to me no questions asked got it? Otherwise, everyone in school will know your little secret and your brother will be brought in and it won't be pretty." I clutch my stomach since it was starting to hurt a lot not just because of the physical pain but the thought of everyone knowing what I do makes it worse.

I nod and looked down at my shoes, "Fine, just leave my fratello out of this."

He smirks, "Don't worry we won't involve him unless we need to, in other words if you don't listen." He pats my back. "So now that we've come to an understanding you can leave but remember what happened here all right?" he pushes me towards the door and the goons step away from it allowing me to leave.

I quickly left the bathroom, though I was feeling sick I wasn't spending another second in there with them. I run to the nearest exit hoping to get outside and away from those guys, I ran past who I believe was tomato bastard and finally made it out. I decided I was just done with school today figured it'd be fine if I just skip the last two classes for the day. I head towards the exit but before I could leave I hear tomato bastard's voice.

"Lovi, Lovi! You all right? I saw you run past me and didn't even say a word I was worried so I came to check on you." He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shove his hand off and glare at him, "I'm fine, leave me alone you bastard." I start heading out again but he stops me once more.

"Lovi, why are you leaving? School isn't over yet so we can't leave." I yank my hand free and step back from him.

"Will you stop touching me!? I don't like you, and I don't care I can do what I want!" before he could say anything else I run off.

I knew Nonno would be at work so I went home and locked myself in my room. I sit on my bed hugging my knees to my chest as I look down at my shoes. Today sucked for sure, and it'll probably be like this the rest of the year otherwise my fratello will be hurt. Why does stuff like this always have to happen to me? I shut my eyes and let a few tears fall, I didn't want to think about what happened but it kept replying in my head. I was glad no one was home to hear me cry, they'd never let it down then they'd demand to know why I was crying. I wipe my eyes as the tears started to blur my vision, I get up and walk in to the bathroom to clean my face off. I know I shouldn't cry, I should be used to this kind of stuff but apparently not. I look at myself in the mirror, I'm ugly my hair is a mess, I have bags under my eyes my face feels gross from all the tears. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, who would ever love me? Even my own family doesn't love me, so I don't think It's possible for anyone outside my family to love me either. I look down at one of my drawers in my room and opened it.

"Just four today, then I'll stop." I mumbled to myself then looked at my reflection once more.

I pulled out the small knife and pulled up one of my sleeves, I held the knife against my arm and pressed down hard enough so it broke skin. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt the stinging feeling and I let out a small sob. I began to think about how no one will love me, especially if they find out about what I do. I did another one making it a little bigger than the first. Damn tomato bastard, I don't even understand why he likes to bother me and act like he cares. I did the third one. Always the same story with teachers too, they pretend they care yet talk about the student behind their back as if it's no big deal and it's just the latest gossip. Last one then I'm done. I look down as I did the last one and pressed down a little harder wanting this one deeper than the rest. I watched as the blood flows down my arm and in to the sink, I turn the water on and watched as it mixed turning a pinkish color. I open another drawer and took out the bandages so that the blood wouldn't soak through my sleeves and the wounds wouldn't get infected. As I waited for most of the blood to stop falling, I started wrapping them up once I had finished that I quickly pull down my sleeve to cover it up. I had heard the front door open meaning someone was home, and if it was nonno I was going to be in serious trouble.

"Fratello! Antonio told me you came home early today, are you not feeling well?" I hear my brother shout as it echoes loudly throughout the hosue.

I cleaned up the rest of my mess then stepped out of my bathroom, "I'm fine idiota, I just wanted to come home early that's all." I shout back.

He quickly found me and walked over to me, "But it's not good to skip school, you could get in trouble!"

"I'll be fine, just leave me alone I'm going to bed…" Before he could say anything else I shut my door and locked it for the night, I wasn't hungry for dinner anyways.

I climbed in to my bed and rest my head on my pillow, I curled in to a ball and sighed as I looked out the window. I wanted to believe tomorrow will be better though I stopped hoping when I realized life sucks and that wasn't going to happen if you just hoped for it. I shut my eyes and soon fell in to a deep sleep.


	4. Day 4

Day 4 Trying to make friends/Secret Admirer PruCan

It was around seven in the morning, normally I'm on time but today I slept in. I was distracted something had happened at school yesterday and I didn't know what to think of it, I didn't show Alfred because he'd probably just make fun of me. I grab a pancake and ran out as I eat it, I made sure I had everything then shut and locked the door. I start running since I had missed the bus I had no choice but to run to school, thankfully Alfred is in to sports and forces me to join him so I'm in decent shape. As it nears the time that school starts I start to worry, I didn't want to be late that would mean people staring at you and I don't like that. It took me ten minutes to get to school, just as I make it on to school ground I hear the bell ring, no one was outside meaning that was the late bell. I groan as I just start walking inside, no point in running now since I was already late. I walk to my locker and put all my stuff inside, I take what I need and head to class. Thankfully my class wasn't too far from my locker so I made it in just a few minutes, I step inside the room but no one looked up not even the teacher. I frown in confusion and sit down at my desk, still no one noticed me walk in I should be used to this by now but it still hurt when no one ever saw me. The teacher started taking attendance, and since she never saw me walk in she must think I was on time so I guess it's good in some way since now I won't have any detention for being late.

I tap my pencil on my desk, the teacher had assigned us a test to do today and the whole room was quiet other than a few small noises. I sigh not understanding anything on this test, American history wasn't my best subject. I never really learnt about it since I didn't live here until now so I was behind. As I check out question four I feel something hit the side of my head, a few people snickered quietly to themselves of course they saw that. I sigh and looked down noticing a piece of paper now on my desk, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a message, whoever wrote this had messy handwriting I could barely make out what it said. I realized though, this handwriting was familiar I just couldn't figure out where I've seen it though. I read the message over once more and blushed a bit when I saw what it said, _Wanna go out? Meet me behind the school if your answer is yes, I'll be there around lunch time._ I look around wondering who wrote the note but no one was showing any sign of writing it, before I could look anymore the teacher looks up and shouts at me.

"Eyes on your own paper, or you get an automatic F" I flinched at the tone of her voice and quickly looked back down at my test and started working on it again.

I had one more question to go but sadly the bell rang so I just put in C, because usually that's always the answer. Probably not the best strategy, but it was better than leaving it blank and getting a zero on it. I had two more classes to go before lunch, I began wondering if I should really go meet that person. I don't even know who they are, it kind of worried me I'm not good with socializing only because no one ever notices me long enough to socialize. I got up and grabbed my books, I start heading back to my locker so I could get the stuff I need for my next class. To my surprise I see Lovino at his locker, he didn't look so happy though he actually seems angrier than he was yesterday.

I walk over to him and smile, "Good morning." I frown when he doesn't turn, maybe he just didn't hear me. "U-um… Morning?" Finally, he looks over and glares at me.

"If I didn't look at you the first time, obviously it means I don't want to talk to you. Get the hell away from me!" He shouts making me jump back a little.

I look down fiddling with a few papers sticking out of my binder, "I-Sorry… I just figured you looked upset maybe if we talked or something you'd f-feel better." I grow quieter as I continue to speak.

He continues to glare at me, "What makes you think you're so special that just by speaking with you I'd feel better? I'm going to say it one more time, get-the-hell-away."

I look away hugging my books to my chest, "S-sorry, I-I'm really sorry…I-I didn't mean it like that. I'll just do as you said." I quickly walk off completely forgetting about my stuff in my locker, I just wanted to get away from Lovino before he started hating me even more.

I found myself hiding in an abandoned music room, I didn't want to see anyone right now. No one has ever spoke to me like that, it was kind of scary. I didn't mean to upset him, I just wanted to make him feel better now I probably just ruined any chance of being his friend. I sit down on the floor and put my books down beside me, I hug my knees close to my chest and concentrated on the old piano in the room so I could calm down. It was quiet in here, you couldn't even hear the students walking by the room it was nice. I'll probably use this room more often now, it'd be a nice escape from- I froze when I hear someone opening the door, if it was a teacher I was in serious trouble. I slowly look up and see three guys standing over me, two looked confused one looked shocked.

I quickly pick up my books and stood up, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know people used this room. I-I'll be leaving now." I was about to walk out but someone grabbed my arm. I look back to see it was the brown-haired kid, he grinned and pulled me back in.

"Hola, it's fine. My name is Antonio, this is Francis, and… Gilbert, who seems to not know how to close his mouth right now." He chuckles and shut the door. "What's your name?"

I look down, "Mathew, Nice to meet you three." I spoke quietly.

Antonio smiles and wraps his arm around my waist, "Nice to meet you too, so what brings you here? We didn't think anyone else knew about this place."

I shrug, "I just found it, I was kind of hiding…. I guess you could say I got in to an argument with a friend." I frown looking down at my shoes, Lovino wasn't really my friend but I didn't know how else to describe him.

Francis walks over to me and hugs me, "Aw you poor thing! Who'd argue with you? You're just so adorable, whoever this person was needs an attitude check!" I blush and tried backing away from the two but they had a tight hold on me.

"U-um, well it's fine really… C-could you please let me go?" I let out a small squeak when Francis just hugged me tighter.

I tried pulling away again but it wasn't working, I was really starting to get uncomfortable. Surprisingly though out of nowhere they were suddenly pushed off and it was Gilbert who had stepped in front of me now. "He said let him go, you two I swear are so clingy." He huffed crossing his arms.

Francis and Antonio laugh and stepped back, "Well then, someone is protective you never called dibs on him so I don't see why we can't try?" Francis teased as he clings to Antonio, "Toni, two against one we have more of a chance than he does. Math doesn't lie!"

I hear Gilbert do some sort of growl, I didn't like the sound of it. "I'm calling dibs now, so you can't besides you have more than me and Toni combined plus he has that loud Italian he's after!" Gilbert shouts at the two.

Francis pouts, "But Gil, he's so cute look at him! How can I resist a face like that? Bonjour, beau" he purrs leaning forward.

I blushed and looked away, "S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelez pas qui" I mutter as I step back towards the door wanting to leave.

I notice Francis looked impressed and the other two were surprised, "You speak French I see!" Francis says smiling happily. "See obviously I'm better suited-"before he could finish I was suddenly dragged out of the room.

It was gilbert who was pulling me! I didn't want to say anything but he looked kind of annoyed was it something I did? I hear the school bell ring, I missed one of my classes I hear him curse under his breath then dragged me to my locker. I was confused since I didn't understand how he knew where it was but I didn't mind. "U-Um thank you but I can walk myself to class now."

He looks over at me and smiled, "Those two are jerks sometimes, I don't want you getting caught with them again it'll just cause trouble for you so I'm gonna be walking you to classes for the rest of the day."

I smile a little, "That's nice of you but, I don't want to cause you any trouble." He just laughs and shook his head.

"you won't, we have the same classes I saw you walk in late earlier today so I know you have first period with me." I looked away and started going through my locker. I didn't think anyone saw me come in.

"W-well, if you say so." I go to grab my math book when a note fell out of my locker, my eyes widen realizing this was just like what happened yesterday. I pick it up and read it, I realized now where the handwriting was from this was the person who was sending me the notes, they want to meet me today?

I feel my face heat up, I tuck the note in my pocket and finished grabbing my books. "Alright, where is your locker shouldn't you get your stuff?" I look over at him and noticed he had a bit of pink on his cheeks as if he was blushing as well.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't bring stuff anyways. I'll just sit by you, that alright?" he asks with a big grin on his face.

I laugh a little, "Alright, that's fine." We walk to math class and strangely gilbert got very protective when Francis and Antonio walked by us. Francis just smirked Antonio just seemed clueless on the atmosphere around them since he gave me a hug then walked off.

Me and gilbert walk in to the classroom, math went by quickly it helped that Gilbert was messing around and was making class kind of fun. As the bell rings indicating it was lunch time, me and gilbert got up and started heading towards the lunch room. That's when gilbert started acting weird.

"Ah, hey you mind if I run off and eat with my friends do you?" He was looking around excitedly, I wonder what he was so happy about.

"Sure, I don't mind I'll wait here for you so we can walk to class together." He nods then runs off, I'll have to admit he's fast.

I sit down at a table and waited for a few minutes, I realized though this was the time I was supposed to meet up with that mystery person. I already told Gilbert I'd wait though, I don't want to leave and have him come back to me gone. I sigh and rest my chin on my hand, maybe if I left a note he'd understand and I'd come back quickly? I shook my head that was a stupid idea, why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know this person, but I do know Gilbert at least a little more than the other. I smile to myself when I decided to stay, I don't want to upset Gilbert already like I did with Lovino. As I wait for Gilbert I start on some homework to pass the time, I munch on some food while I do it. Without realizing it, a half hour had passed and lunch was a few minutes from being over. I frown when I looked up, the curiosity was getting the best of me.I stood up when I saw people getting ready to leave, I checked the time on my phone and saw it was almost one and Gilbert hasn't come back yet. I frown as I put my phone away, it's probably too late now to go meet that person. I look over and notice a girl dragging Gilbert out of the lunchroom, who was that with him? Well he did say he was eating with some friends so she's probably one of them. They must be busy, she's probably a girlfriend too so I shouldn't bother him with having him walk me to class. I start walking out of the lunchroom, I planned on just heading straight to class, since Gilbert probably has more important stuff to do than walk with me. I felt a strange feeling in my chest when I start thinking about that girl he was with, I didn't like it. I start walking down the hall looking around, I jump back when I hear shouting and I knew that voice so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hid behind a few lockers so no one would notice me, though with my record I probably didn't even have to hide.

"I said no you idiota! I have stuff to do today, I can't work on the damn project just start without me!" I watched as Lovino stomped away from someone who I soon found out was Antonio.

"But Lovi, we gotta work on it together. You seem really upset today did something happen?" I watched him grab his wrist but Lovino quickly smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." My eyes widen at how low his voice got, he sounded mad. I watch him hold his wrist in his free hand and looked away. "I have to go, I don't want to see you unless I have to work on that damn project. So stop following me, or else I'm going to hit you again."

"But Lovi, I really want to spend time with you-" Antonio was cut off by Lovino throwing a book at him. I cover my mouth shocked at his actions, I heard he was easily angered but didn't think he'd start throwing things.

"Dammit I said leave me alone! I don't like you, I find you annoying, stupid, all you do is get in my way, I'm sure the damn teachers put you up to this so I'm telling you that you can stop!" Finally, he just walks away ignoring the hurt look on Antonio's face.

I moved back so I was against the wall when I watched Antonio start walking away, he looked really upset. I was about to move from my hiding spot when I bump in to someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there…Gilbert?"

He looked over at me and smiled, it seemed off though. "Oh, hey sorry about lunch. I'll make it up to you. I'm sure you're probably mad at me huh?"

I shook my head no and smiled, "No, you probably had better, or more important things to do. I understand." Like hanging out with your girlfriend.

He laughs a little, "Alright, I'm still gonna take you out for ice cream or something after school, sound good?"

I blush and looked away, "Oh, no need for that really…I don't want you wasting money on me." I start picking at some papers in my binder, I usually do that when I'm nervous.

He smirks, "It's fine, I said I was going to do it so I'm going to do it." He wraps his arm around me, "Don't make me have to kidnap you." He said in a teasing tone, though from what I've learnt about him so far, I doubt he was joking.

"A-Alright, if you say so." I look down at my stuff, I realized I didn't have the correct book I needed for class. We are reading the giver and of course I had forgotten it in my locker. "Um, I have to go to my locker, I'll meet you in class?"

He shook his head, "No way, I'm going with you. I'm gonna start making it up to you right now so I'm not leaving your side!" he declares loudly.

I blush some more and tried hiding it using my hair to cover my face, "Alright…" we walk to my locker and there I saw a white piece of paper sticking out. I frown wondering if it was another note from that mystery person. "Another one?" I mutter to myself.

Gilbert frowned in confusion as he looks down at me, "What's wrong?" he asks looking over at the note as well.

"Ah, nothing just someone keeps leaving me notes… it's kind of embarrassing. They wanted to meet up during lunch but I felt it'd be rude if I left and you came back while I was gone." I pick up the note and read it. "See, he said it's fine I didn't go he's just happy with being my friend. Though I don't really have many friends."

I look over at Gilbert, his face was kind of pink but he smiled, "Huh, well… guess you got some secret admirer."

I shrug, "I don't even know who it is so I don't feel right meeting with them, maybe if they told me more about themselves I'd be okay with it. Maybe." I put the note in my pocket and grabbed my book.

"So, just add more about themselves and then you may be interested?" He asks as if it'd be useful to him.

I laugh, "Yeah, I mean… It'd be strange meeting up with a total stranger don't you think?" I look over at him and he nods.

"You speak quietly, that how you always talk or are you just being shy right now?" he asks still looking forward as we walk.

I smiled sheepishly, "W-well, that's how I've always talked. I guess that's probably why no one really notices me too."

"I notice you, I noticed you the first day of school. You seemed kind of lost but I watched Alfred drag you away before I could help you out." He smiles glancing my way.

"R-Really? I'm sorry, he does that a lot I'm usually always dragged along to whatever he wants to do." I see our classroom and started walking a little faster.

"English, hey you want more friends, right? I know a guy who's almost as quiet as you are, he usually keeps to himself but I'm sure you'd get along." He grabs my hand and leads me in to the room. "Hey Mathias, how's it going?" I watch him wave at a guy with blonde spikey hair.

"Going good, did you hear apparently someone's throwing another party this weekend celebrating the football teams first win. You are going, right?" He asks sitting on the desk next to this kid who was just reading a book, he looked kind of annoyed as the two talked.

Gilbert let my hand go and leans against the quiet kid's desk, "Maybe, gotta find a date or something first. It's unawesome going alone, and I'm tired of hanging out with those two any time we go to parties."

I hear the spikey haired kid laugh, "Well, if all goes to plan I may have a date too." I watch him glance over at the quiet one, I then realized what he meant and I think he did too because he gets up and glares at him.

"Not happening, I don't do parties and you, can you please get off my desk?" Gilbert huffs and gets off, he grabs my hand again and pushes me towards the other kid.

"Hey, Lukas this is Mathew he's one of the new kids so be nice. Anyways, you're quiet, he's quiet I'm sure you'll get along." He grins and walks away as he starts talking to Mathias again.

I smile nervously as I look down at my binder, "U-um, hello… sorry it seems he just does his own thing. I won't bother you." I sit down at my desk which is close to his and he just looks at me.

"You're not annoying, so far. I'll give you that much, my name as you already know is Lukas, nice to meet you." He holds his hand out and I shake it.

I smile, "Mathew, nice to meet you too." I notice him staring at my binder rather than me. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Your binder, it's a mess. You ever organize that thing?" He takes it from me without asking and starts organizing everything.

"These clips are here for a reason, the three holes on the papers are there so you can clip them in to your binder so they're not falling out. Papers without those holes go in this plastic slip…" He continues about how the binder is supposed to look and I just smile, I didn't want to stop him since he seemed to be happy with organizing it and the fact I also did need to organize it I just never had the time.

"Um, thank you. I'll remember all that." I take my binder back and looked at it, I notice everything was perfectly in place now.

He huffs crossing his arms, "You better, I don't want to have to organize it again." I laugh and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you won't. I'll make sure to keep it organized." He glanced my way and I saw a small smile on his face.

I've already met three people in this school, two seem nice enough, I'm still not sure about Lovino maybe he was just having a bad day today? Lukas seems nice in his own way, Gilbert, there is something about him I can't figure out it's not a bad thing but it is bothering me. He seems really nice, but very protective of me even though we've only met today. Today was one of the best days of school so far, it'd be better though if I could figure out who this mystery person was so I could stop them from sending me more notes. I don't want to hurt their feelings but, I don't even know them it wouldn't be right to go out with them. Besides, I actually think I'm starting to like Gilbert, at least a little anyways. Though that's not a good thing, he has a girlfriend, he's so outgoing and I'm a guy who's quiet and barely noticeable. Guess the best I can do for now is just be his friend.

 **Sorry, it's been a while since I updated plus this isn't really a good chapter. I'll make sure the next one is better, and if you'd like since I know lots of people have amazing ideas you could PM me one, or even comment. ^-^ I may use them. I'll credit you on the idea, or if you'd like to have a chapter all about one certain plot and couple I don't mind writing that too.**

 **By the way, sorry about the French :/ it probably isn't right. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'll fix it.**

 **Next chapter will be about a few different couples.**


End file.
